ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gatherer of Light (II)
Those of you who are playing on Cerberus, this mission is currently glitched. You'll get a notice that you gain and lose a level restriction and a 30 minute time limit. Further checking of the ??? will yield a neutral response. You are not insane, and do not waste your time getting the key items again. Rollinwinds 08:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC)Rollinwinds This seems to be a problem on most if not all servers from what I can gather. Asura is having the same issue along with some other reported servers. Focant 09:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I saw somebody spawn and fight all 30 Mandies earlier today, but when I tried nothing happen. Maybe an issue with congestion? -ShiningHero (Server: Lakshmi 4:39 AM, April 9 2009 PST) D/C-ing or Zoning before re-examination of ??? after fight, will leave you unable to continue mission. Confirmed with GM call post Emergency Maintainance. Bug is currently under correction. Update: Bug is now fixed as stated in information page. No need to trade in Gobbie pop items for key, as this will freeze mission progression, or refarm new ones. Simply, examine ??? for CS. Seraphire 21:50, 10 April 2009 (GMT) Probably corrected after latest (4/10/09) All Worlds Maintenance. Did Mission on Leviathan without incident. --Starcade 21:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that this was'not' fixed on the (4/10/09) All worlds maintenance. It happened to me today. The GM suggested a few things to fix it but none of them have worked. I can't get the CS from FeiYin, I can't get the CS from the ??? in Qufim (even if i join a PT that can pop the mandies, i still cant get the CS after.) It won't let me pop the mandies myself. It won't let me go back and pop the goblin NM's in Batalia, Rollanberry, and Sauramounge despite the fact that i have the key item that pops them. I can't get another key item to pop the Goblin NMs because i already have the key item. Basically the GM told me there's nothing they can do, I am currently trying to find out how they go about issuing the 9.99 refund...--NOiSEA 01:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I can also confirm it is not fixed. Tried all of the above. What I think broke it for me is that I was still in CS when my party leader spawned the Mandragora, thus it not recognising that I had killed them all. I got all of the messages; "You have 30 minutes to complete this mission." etc. Out of interest, did anyone else who is unable to do this mission get a Viridian key and open the Tenshodo coffer? Currently get "There is nothing out of the ordinary here." when clicking the ???. Can't join any party who is able to pop and kill, can't do anything at ALL. This is so frustrating. What do they do on Atomos all day; sit and play Ballista when they should be running tests on their content? Have been sitting here waiting for a response from a GM for around 30 minutes now. -- Orubicon 22:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Just had the same thing happen to me. I got the Viridian key, got the CS, moved to the next mission and now I'm stuck. "There is nothing out of the ordinary here." I tried logging, zoning- nothing. I called a GM and waited 45 minutes and got an auto-response saying the SE doesn't "explain how to do missions." I just want them to know they really really screwed up here. --Spoonbard 09:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Level Restriction The following is quoted from the walkthrough: "After the cutscene from the previous mission, check the ??? at (G-6) on Qufim Island again to receive a Level Restriction effect and start a battle." Waves of Seed Mandragora will arrive and immediately attack you. "There are 30 Seed Mandragora to kill. They are easily solo'ed by any 75 job." What I want to know is: What is the level restriction? If it is, for example, level 60 cap, then any level 60 job should be able to solo still is what you're saying? Is this what you would call a trivial, or push-over, kinda fight? Something maybe similar to fighting the dragon to obtain a NPC fellow? Hope to find out myself from experience soon enough, but waiting on updates atm.--Pow3rFaLL 16:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Last night I saw a Tarutaru THF (forgot his level) doing this mission. His regular attacks depleted the Mandoragora's health by at least half, with Cyclone dealing enough damage to take out a whole wave. I would assume the level cap is just to remove buffs, though it doesn't seem like you need them to begin with. --Nahara 18:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Let me clear some of this up: *These fight are along the lines of a BCNM, KSNM, or ENM type fight like the Pimre Avatars fight or Operation Desert Swarm; they are uncapped but you still recieve the level restriction dialog and Burning Circle Icon in the top-left corner by your enhancment icons or Signet. However, these fights, so far as I have seen, don't teleport you to a new arena, like the Burning Circle does and, like the Prime fights, some/most/all buff do not wear and summoned pets may be dismissed. *If you have gotten to this point, you may have noticed that the fights with Vegnix Greenthumb, Chuglix Berrypaws, and Dribblix Greasemaw were also under the same effect. (Furthermore, the Elite Training NMs from Fields of Valor, also introduced in this update, have the same effect applied when you Forced Spawn them.) *In my opinion, they use this method to ensure that only players successfully completing the pre-requisites can attain the rewards or progress, especially since this scenario takes place in existing areas; this kind of thing is common in Campaign Ops, if you don't have the mission flagged you don't recieve Allied Notes, even though you helped in completing the objective. (Technically speaking, it is very possible that everyone already has the new content installed but cannot access it unless they have it registered.) *Lastly, I think this is where the problem is. Any BC-type fight has a sort of cool-down before the next person/party can enter, the goblin NMs had a one minute wait; perhaps SE failed to implement the same precaution into this game mechanic. This most likely caused the utter cluster-bang we are dealing with now. *'How this may have been prevented:' **People could've formed parties and attacked this fight 6 at a time or more, thus getting more people through at a time and clearing the way for others. (We did gobbie NMs as an alliance of 8 and if someone didn't get the key item we just fought it again with a different person spawning.) If you are insistant on going it alone, take turns for heaven's sake. (I haven't seen a fight take more than 2 minutes, yet. People need to get over their self-indulgence.) **Granted SE sorta dropped the ball on the anticipating this sort of bum-rush and putting in some measures; but, they didn't break it, impatient players did that. This is of course after the fact but I feel it needed to be mentioned. ***Nice try but i seriously doubt you're right. That WOULD make sense, considering THAT ??? doesn't vanish like the ones for the 3 Gob NM's before, except for one fact. When i went to do mine, I got to the ???, then a LS member asked me something. I was typing in the LS for a good 10 minutes helping him plan something for CoP. NO ONE ran up to even go NEAR the ???. Not a soul except for one guy who was afk since i ran up (and nowhere close to even being able to hit the ??? himself, he was like 20 "feet" away). IT was about an hour or less till they kicked us off and i guess everyone knew by then it was POSSIBLY broken, but i wanted to try (I was thinking it was sorta glitching in and out and worked sometimes, and other times it wouldn't). Now if there was a 1 or 2 minute or even TEN min cooldown in between when it would accept the items for mission 4, then it should have accepted mine. But it didn't (after 10 min of no one touching it), and i spent the next 1/2 hour or so racing to the gobs again to get the seedsprall key items (hoping they'd fix it in the maintanence but apparently they're not yet). SE just simply failed to keep from botching up 12 little missions they had planned for probably the past year already. You can't sit there and say it's our fault for trying to bum-rush the ???, or blame us players for breaking it. Simple fact is SE goofed yet again. It obviously worked on some servers sporadically or whatever or people wouldnt' have gotten info to put on here for missions way past this. There's been things just like this before where the entire server bum rushed all at once, hitting the ??? one right afer the other. Remember the fight to get your adventuring fellow? Granted, at least on my server everyone stood in a long line and waited their turn, but there was no cool down to hit the ???. SE simply f'ed up yet again, blaming us for "breaking" a mission is just idiotic and retarded, when the fault is on SE for their programing (and obviously not testing this on their test server). ***''How could they not have seen this coming?'' Good grief... Has Square-Enix ever deigned to see what happens to players who fall behind the loop in expansion quests and how hard it is for them to catch up once they do fall behind?? This is ridiculous -- in fact, a lot of this update appears ridiculous. Sounds like, in the name of all the garbage going on, Square-Enix has decided to stop caring. --Starcade 20:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fixed? The issue with zoning before rechecking the ??? seems to have been fixed in the emergency maintenance of Qufim Island. I zoned, and changed jobs to head to Fei'Yin before coming back, and everything was fine. I did not remove the warnings from the mission page, as we need more verification that nobody is still having the issue. -- Natsuhiko 10:47, 11 April 2009 (EST) : Just did the Mandy fight and zoned thinking i was done, Came back after going all the way to Fei'yin and i was still able to receive the cutscene, problem seems to be fixed. Testimonials *Easily soloed as NIN75/DNC37 - Didn't need shadows, pulled the first wave to the wall, /autotarget on, and took no damage. Had to re-engage a few times as it would target a mob in the distance, but very simple fight. When it was over I got the key item which meant there were no more waves. *Comedic solo by PLD75/SAM36... great sword hitting for 650 a hit (enough to kill 2 with 1 hit) shockwave did 1000xhowever many were around. Wore my favorite Argent Coat for a little hilarity in this battle. Nothing lived even remotely long enough to use its Demonic Flower attack. Stephano, Bismarck server. --Stephanox 16:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as 66BLM/33WHM. T1 -ga spells annihilated them. No buffs whatsoever were used. --Genosho 09:15, 11 April 2009 (CST) *Easily soloed as a 62THF/31RNG. Forgot I was /RNG and thought I'd be toast, but fight was still really easy. Mandies hit for 7-10ish, although they do have a move that took 300+ off each hit. Very rarely did they use this move and a Bloody Bolt healed about 260+ HP. Cyclone killed all in AoE with one hit. --Natica 22:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *WHM75/BLM37 had absolutely no problem solo. Banishga will take them down to about 15%, one hit with a low-level club or staff will kill them. My staff is 133 and I hit them for ~150, Banishga'd for ~222. Never did their Super Saiyan move because they went down fairly fast. Banishga II OHKO's them.--Ceolwulf 20:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *Ridiculously easily soloed as WHM75/BLM37. 300% TP with Kinkobo and 230 staff skill resulted in over 1700 dmg per mob with Earth Crusher. Mobs seem to have around 300ish HP, as a Firaga would bring all mobs down to around 5% HP, and Blizzaga will 1-shot an entire wave. Mobs never broke through stoneskin. -- Terfy 02:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *Very rediculously easy to solo as 57RDM/28NIN. Didn't even use En-spell. Didn't use shadows. Only had to recast stoneskin once. *Easy done with SMN75/WHM37. Used Ramuh Thunderspark AoE to deal around 1200 dmg on them. --Darwena 16:48, 18 may 2009 (EST) *Very easily soloed as DRK62/SAM31. I built 100TP up before the fight and it was not reset at the start of the battle. With Hasso up, regular attacks one-shotted each Mandragora, save for the occasional guard proc. Be sure to have /autotarget on for greatly reduced delay between mobs. Spinning Scythe also one-shotted all mobs that were in range. Don't rely on getting Drain off since you're being assaulted constantly and will more than likely have your spell interrupted. Finished with yellow HP. Very entertaining fight. --TimelessWind88 23:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * (Soloed by 57RDM/28NIN using regular melee attacks without enspell.) *Proved to be surprisingly difficult as a level 75 White Mage Tarutaru. Although a single Banishga would kill 5 at a time, they stil dealt allot of damage to me through my Stoneskin and Blink. I ended up using Benediction once and Cure V a few times. In the end I was out of MP long before all 30 were dead. I would suggest brining along a hi-ether or two and maybe a Yagudo drink. Earth Staff proved crucial. *A note to the above WHM75 Taru. I just finished this fight as a 75WHM/BLM Hume geared normally for EXP parties. Used Earth Staff for the fight. Buffs were Ice Spikes, Stoneskin, Aquaveil and Blink. Ice Spikes proved to be VERY helpful with Paralyze landing quite often. Once I started the fight I pulled the first wave to the nearby wall with /autotarget on. Used Earth Crusher whenever I had more than 2 Mandragoras remaining in a wave. Demonic Flower happened 3 times through out the entire battle all of which was absorbed by Stoneskin. In total I cleared the fight with only 50 or so points of damage. Not a hard fight at all if you keep your wits about you. Sifridus 17:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed comfortably on the first attempt as a 68WHM/BLM mithra. Started with Blink/Aquaveil/Stoneskin/Ice Spikes/Auspice and Misery up. I only kept Stoneskin and Ice Spikes up after the rest wore off and occasionally cured myself when they used Demonic Flower. I used a high damage club with a shield instead of an Earth Staff, keeping track of the order of kills to avoid their special attack as much as possible once I knew the timing. When I got behind a few times due to recasts I wiped the whole set of five with Banishga to avoid taking too much damage. No items used though I did go through quite a lot of MP. Rosaliya *Soloed easily as WHM62/BLM30. Banishga2 killed an entire wave at once, probably didn't even need to keep stoneskin up. Ran out of MP, and was still hitting them fast enough to win with about 25% of my health. If I hadn't used stoneskin, probably would have done even better. -Trauts 23:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ---------------------------- Problems I think I may have encountered a problem among a few others as well with the mission (After Emergency Maintenance). Heres what we did: # Farmed the Salad, popped NM and obtained the seedspall. # Farmed the Juice, popped NM and obtained the seedspall. # Farmed the Grub, popped NM and obtained the seedspall. # Went back to Port Jeuno. # Talked to Squintrox Dryeyes and traded the Salad, Juice, and Grub for a Viridian Key. Said that the Gatherer of Light would have a time limit. # Went to Lower Jeuno to the Tenshodo and opened the Coffer with the Viridian Key. # Immediately went to Qufim to the ??? between the pillars and got a CS. # After CS (With the Mandy going after you), as guide stated... Clicking on the ??? again, does NOT spawn any Mandies or set any level limit at all, even when no one is fighting them at all. I tried spam clicking it for awhile, zoning, etc... Nothing worked. (Gatherer of Light (II) shows on mission log) So we followed the guide as it said, but got the key and the coffer from the Tenshodo as something extra while doing this mission. But we can't get the Mandies to spawn at all for some reason, no matter what we try. Anyone know why? Are we glitched? Drucian 09:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe you have to wait 1 real day if you opened coffer, i have the same problem as you, im waiting for a new day to test it. OK tested, seems you have to wait one real day if you got Viridian Key.Umii Can confirm this also. After JP midnight you're able to fight the Mandies again. Will get the 500 limit points / EXP and Amber key. Apparently GMs don't know about this as the one I spoke to last night told me that there was a fix planned, but nothing could be done till then. -- Orubicon 15:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Question Can the Viridian Key be obtained AFTER completing the battle? --ArwenUndomiel 20:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Unable to repeat the fight I completed this mission two days ago, and I'm still unable to repeat it for a new key. Is it because I haven't proceeded any further along the mission line? Do I need to do the Fei'yin BCNM first? --Urth 23:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ANSWER: I repeated the mandy fight, but I had to farm the three key items to pop the nm's to get those key items before redoing the mandy fight. I did get a key again and the 500 exp. Hope that helps. --Lordhnb 10:44, 24 April 2009 Pet Reset I have just completed this fight as a 75DRG/WAR. I had my Wyvern out prior to clicking on the ???. I did not have to recall him back out. He was right where I left him before the cutscene.--Jemsmck 21:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Wyverns are exempt from despawning on a restriction being applied. Tahngarthortalk- 02:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Clarification on main page I'm going to change the wording abit on what the article reads about what will make you fave to re-kill the goblin NMs. I looked at the mission screen and saw that timing out, DCing, and dying would be the only ways of having to re-kill the Goblins for the items, so I just hopped on my lowbie BRD/NIN and used an earth staff (Lv 60) to try and melee them, thinking I could run away and job change if I needed to. The listing of the different ways you can fail the mission is unecessary, at most it would be worth mentioning that DCing also counts as a fail. Listing common sense ways of failing and then excluding one could just lead to confusion. Anywho, changing the article to read, "If the mission is failed, you will have to fight the NMs again." and tacking on examples, instead of making it look so, "These are the only methods by which you fail". Alaik tough fight for a level 70/35 thief/ranger. i survived 4 waves; use cyclone every 100%; demonic flower hurts; used demonic flower on me at least twice and not 4 times; one more denomic weapon, i would of failed --LDf5% 06:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC)